During operation of a vehicle, the vehicle can experience various movements as a result of external influences. These are generally translations along the vehicle longitudinal direction, vehicle transverse direction and vehicle vertical direction and rotations about each of these directions, also known as pitch, roll and yaw, the yaw generally not being taken into account.
Vehicle vibration devices known in the art, in particular for vehicle seats, are formed in such a way that they form a vibrating and resilient mounting between an upper part and a lower part, in this case between a vehicle seat part and a lower part of a vehicle seat substructure. For example, a seat part of a vehicle seat may be connected with respect to a lower part, which is fixed to a vehicle cabin floor or a body of the vehicle, by means of scissor arms, spring means and/or damping means additionally being arranged between the upper part and the lower part so as to absorb resiliently vibration orientated in a vertical direction which is introduced into the system of the vehicle seat from the outside.
Likewise, there are horizontal vibration devices which serve to cushion or damp vibrations which are introduced into the system of the vehicle seat in a horizontal direction. For this purpose, the upper part of the vehicle seat is mounted resiliently with respect to the lower part of the vehicle seat in a horizontal direction and can resiliently absorb vibrations introduced in a horizontal or transverse direction.
Further, a vibration device for a vehicle seat or a vehicle cabin is known from DE 10 2010 034 857. The vibration device disclosed therein comprises an upper part which is mounted vibrating with respect to a lower part and which comprises levers which take on a particular position between the upper part and the lower part. The upper part is thus pivoted with respect to the lower part about an imaginary centre of rotation arranged below the upper part.
Since the centre of rotation cannot change position, the device is merely suitable for cushioning short-term rotations of a vehicle well, in particular pitch and roll, but not translations of the vehicle. Further, this arrangement is not suitable for expediently compensating a sloping position of the vehicle.